Fabric softening compositions containing high solvent levels are known in the art. However, there is a need for highly concentrated "compositions" that are, in effect, premixes, that can be used to form finished compositions that are suitable for sale to consumers, said highly concentrated compositions having a viscosity that allows them to be stored, pumped, and processed at ambient temperatures into finished aqueous compositions without the need for high shear mixing. This is of particular importance when one wants to provide the fabric softening benefit to consumers in remote areas of the world, where the cost of transporting finished product to the area from some other location is prohibitively expensive and the local manufacturing facilities are limited and rudimentary.
The present invention provides highly concentrated compositions containing biodegradable actives with either no, or relatively low, organic solvent level (i.e., below about 40%, by weight of the composition), that have improved stability (i.e., do not precipitate, gel, thicken, or solidify) at normal, i.e., room temperatures and sub-normal temperatures under prolonged storage conditions, that can be processed at room temperatures, and that will disperse in water, preferably without high shear mixing, to form stable compositions.